A Valentines day of  old memories and new memories
by MusicGirl4
Summary: ok so Alek and Chloe on the roof... pure Chalek fluff! PLEASE READ!


hi! ik its the day after Valentines day but i didn't finish this on time Sooooooooooooooo sorry!

* * *

><p>Chloe POV<p>

Alek and I where on my roof making out when he pulled away. "Happy Valentine's day Love." He told me. "You to Babe." I replied. "Is it hard to believe that it's been a year?" he asked. "Of us no, I still get butterflies when I look in those big brown eyes of yours." I said. "I still get nervous when I pick you up for our dates." He told me truthfully. "So do I." I told him just as truthfully. "I love you." He said in one of the sweetest voices. "And I love you. Why do you love me?" I asked. "You wanna know why I love you?" he asked. "mhm." I said with a smile. "I love you because we belong together." He told me referring to the first time we kissed.

Alek POV

"I love you because we belong together." I told her referring to the first time we kissed. I laid back and brought her with me she laid her head on my shoulder and hugged my stomach I had my arm around her back. "When did you fall in love with me?" She asked in a sweet voice looking up at me. "When I realized or when I fell in love?" I asked looking down at her. "When you fell." She said in the same sweet voice. "Right after you jumped from the building and did that little victory dance when you landed." I told her. "I thought you mad about that when it happened." she said. "I was. But I had all the faith in the world in you." I told her What about you? When did you fall in love with me?" I asked. "When you staid and protected my mom." She told me. "Thank you." She said. "For what?" I asked. "Having all the faith in the world in me." She said. "always." I said we both smiled. "Can you get up for a sec?" I asked her. She did.

Chloe POV

"Can you get up for a sec?" He asked me. I did. He stood up and then helped me stand up. "I'll be right back." He told me before he jumped off the roof. "Alek! Where are you going!" I whisper shouted. I saw him dart across the yard and into my Nabors; I heard their dog start barking. Two minutes later I saw Alek dart back across my yard climb up the tree and on to the roof.

Alek POV

I darted back across her yard climb up the tree and on to the roof. I walked to Chloe with the roses in my hand. "Here you go Babe." Said as I handed her the roses, she took them smiled at the memory that I knew was playing in her head and said. "You stole me roses. Their beautiful! Did you get them from my Nabors yard?" she asked knowing I'd remember what to say. "If you mean the one with the very big dog…Yes I did." I said she smiled so did I. "I'll put them with the red ones you gave me this morning at school." Said and kissed me when we pulled apart she asked. "Can we lay back down now?" I chuckled shook my head and we laid back down the way we were with the roses in Chloe's hands. We laid there in silence looking up at the stars. Twenty minutes latter Chloe was a sleep so I got up, picked her up bridal style. Laid her in her bed, took the roses out of her hands, put them on her night stand, took off her shoes so she wouldn't wake in the middle of the night, put the covers on her, leaned down kissed the side of her head, and whispered " I love you miss Chloe King." Smiled to myself, walked to the window, I was about to leave when I heard Chloe and turned my head back to Chloe she said. "No, don't leave stay with me." I turned fully around as she was saying this then she said "please." In such a low sad voice I knew I had to stay I shook my head silently walked to the opposite side of the bed from her , slipped off my shoes, laid on my back and Chloe moved so we were laying like we were on the roof. Chloe kissed my cheek and said in low soft voice. "I love you Alek." I the kissed top of head and in the low and soft voice I said. "And I love you." And within minutes we were a sleep.

**OK soooo I hope you liked it!**

**read my story The offspring of chloe king PLEASE!**  
><strong><br>****review please!**

**xox****o  
>Grace<br>Grayhap  
><strong>


End file.
